Don't You? (A Starkid Love Story)
by GinaGasp
Summary: Hiya! Thanks for checking out my story! Sorry for my dreadfully tiny chapters, but I'll try to update often, so they won't seen so short. :)
1. The Beginning

"Joseph Michael Richter! Open this door up right now!" I yelled, pounding on my best friend/neighbors back door for the third time.  
"I'm coming, I'm coming! Gosh, don't get your panties all up in a twist!" I heard Joey call as he walked over to let me in.  
"What is so important that you had to interrupt HP?" He asked, motioning toward the TV, which I saw was playing Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban.  
"I got my letter today! Now we can open them!" I exclaimed as I brushed past him, seating myself at the kitchen table.  
"Finally! Give me a sec while I go get mine!" He said, rushing over to the pile of mail next to the microwave.  
He grabbed his own and sat down across from me, smiling brightly.  
"Ready?"  
"Ready." I answered, as the excitement bubbled inside of me.  
"One."  
"Two."  
"THREE!" We both shouted together, ripping the envelopes open.

(Backstory: Joey and I had been waiting a very, very long time to get our acceptance/rejection letters from the University of Michigan, where we both lived.  
Joey got his a week ago, and just as I was about to give up hope, mine arrived.  
Both of us were huge theatre geeks, and acted in all of our high school musicals, so naturally we were majoring in theatre performance.)

I looked down at the paper in my hands, shaking as I read,  
GINA:  
Congratulations-you're IN!  
You've been admitted into the University of Michigan!  
How does it feel to be a WOLVERINE?

I read the letter twice, just to be sure I wasn't dreaming.  
"Joey...?" I asked slowly.  
"Gina...?"  
"Did you...?"  
"Yes. Did you...?"  
"YES! Joey! We're gonna be wolverines!" I exclaimed, jumping up from the table to hug him.

6 months later  
"Gina!" I heard Joey call up my stairs. "We'd better go if we want to get there by 9:00."  
"Coming!" I shouted down, taking one last look around my empty room, knowing I'd be leaving it for a long, long time.  
I sighed as I clambered down the stairs to Joey.  
"Let us go." He said, picking up my last suitcase from the bottom of the stairs.  
I waved goodbye to my family for the umpteenth time, and Joey did to his, and then we were in our way.  
I followed him in my car, and we were there in only 2 hours, a new record for us.  
I climbed out if the car in front of the main building, and met up with Joey at the doors.  
"You okay, Gin?" He asked, noting the anxious look on my face.  
Joey was one of the only ones aware of my intense anxiety, and was always there to help me calm down.  
I took a deep breath and looked up at him with a smile.  
"Never better." I answered, opening the door.  
And with that, our lives began a new chapter.


	2. Our Next Chapter

Chapter Two  
We walked into what UofM called Sign Up Day, where all the clubs and groups put up tables and tried to convince freshmen to, well, sign up.  
Joey took my hand in his, one of our oldest habits, steering me to the 58 Greene table.  
58 Greene was a co-ed acapella group, and Joey's older cousin just so happened to be in it.  
"Hey, Mark!" Joey exclaimed as we neared the table.  
"Hey! And hey Gina! It's nice to see you two finally made it!" He said, handing us a flyer.  
"Hi Mark!" I greeted.  
Joey and Mark started an animate conversation regarding the best pizza places around town, so I wandered off absentmindedly.  
As walked, I saw a table deemed 'The Basement Arts', and decided to check it out.  
I reached down for a flyer, bumping hands with someone while doing so.  
"Sorry!" A curly haired boy said, snatching his hand away quickly.  
I looked up and saw the most gorgeous hazel eyes looking back at me apologetically.  
His expression changed quickly, though, into something I couldn't quite make out.  
"It's fine!" I laughed, handing him a flyer and taking one for myself.  
"Thanks. So, the Basement Arts, huh? Definitely looks like something I would do... What about you?" He rambled, clearly nervous, but for whatever reason I couldn't figure out.  
I glanced down at the paper in my hands, and read 'The Basement Arts is a unique student run theatre organization that puts on plays completely designed, directed and performed by students.'  
"Yeah, totally. I did tons of theatre in middle and high school." I smiled at him, just as Joey spotted me and began to walk over.  
"Cool, me too! Well, I hope to see you around! I'm Darren, by the way. Darren Criss." The curly haired boy said.  
"Me too. And I'm Gina." I replied, giving him another warm smile, that he sweetly returned.  
He walked away just as Joey reached me.  
"Who was that?" He asked skeptically.  
"Oh, no one." I said, focusing intently on my zipper.  
"Yeah, right. Well, he seemed verrrry cute." Joey added, giggling like a school girl.  
"You're a 4 year old."  
"Am not."  
"Are too."  
"Liar."  
"Nope."  
He flicked my forehead before turning to the table next to us.  
"Basement Arts? Yeah, Mark was talking about this. Said we should do it." Joey said as he took the flyer from my hands to read it.  
"All righty then. It's settled." I said, writing my name and his on the sign up list, right underneath 'Darren Criss'.

First Day-  
I walked down the hall to my first class of the year, Theatre History I, with my really sweet roommate Jaime.  
She was of average height, had short brown hair and huge blue eyes.  
As we stepped in, I noticed Joey sitting towards the back of the classroom, with a tall guy with deep blue eyes in a baseball hat.  
"I am seriously dreading this class." Jaime muttered, stepping up beside me.  
"Same." I smiled, happy to have more than one friend this year.  
Just then Joey saw me and waved us over.  
"Hi! Gina, this is Joe, my roommate. Joe, this is Gina, my, well, she's basically my little sister." He laughed, poking me in the ribs.  
"Nice to meet you! And, please, call me Walker." Joe said warmly.  
"Hi! Nice to meet you too, Walker." I returned the smile. "This is my roommate Jaime. And Jaime, this is Joey, my neighbor." I added, rolling my eyes as I pointed my thumb at Joey.  
"Offensive!" He exclaimed, then turned his attention to Jaime. "It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am" He said, tipping his imaginary hat.  
"You're an idiot." I said, as Jaime laughed and greeted him back.  
"Oh, and hey." Joey muttered in my ear."You know lover boy from Sign Up Day? Yeah, he's my other roommate... And, well, he's kinda in this class, too..."  
"Okay... I don't see why it's a huge deal. He was just a nice guy."  
And, just as I said that, Darren walked in, arm in arm and laughing with two girls.


	3. Friends?

"First, you should probably learn how to whisper softer. And second, it looks like lover boy already has a girlfriend. Well, two, actually." Jaime murmured into my ear, and I blushed, realizing she'd caught me staring.  
"It's fine! I don't actually like him! Joey was just kidding!" I whispered, but cringed at how loud it actually was.  
"Whatever you say..." Jaime said, rolling her eyes.  
"Hey! Joe! Joey!" Darren called, walking over to us. "And Gina, right?" He smiled at me, and I felt a pang of something deep in my stomach.  
"Yeah. And you're...Darren?" I asked innocently.  
"Yeah. Hey, I didn't know you two knew each other..." He motioned to me and Joey as him and the two girls, who were smiling cheerfully, sat in the row in front of us.  
"Nah, we've only known each other for, oh, maybe our whole lives?" Joey joked, causing me to roll my eyes.  
"You're an idiot. We've been neighbors since as long as we can remember." I explained.  
"Ah, I see..."  
"Well, Darren, this is Jaime, my roommate..." I said after being kicked under the table by Jaime.  
"Hi." She said, shaking his hand.  
"Nice to meet you." He said politely.  
The two girls sitting on either side if Darren exchanges an irritated look.  
"Uh, Darr? Are you gonna introduce us, or do we have to do it ourselves?" The taller one asked.  
They both had brown hair, and were really pretty.  
I felt another pang, but pushed it aside as Darren said, "Sorry! Guys, this is my friend Laurie," He motioned to the taller one with short brown hair and hazel eyes, "and this is Megan." He continued, pointing towards the shorter one with long brown hair and brown eyes.  
We all greeted each other, but Megan had a weird look on her face.  
"Friends? We've known each other for 10 years, and all you can call us are friends?" She said, mockingly hurt.  
"Well, I-"  
"Hey, not to be rude or anything, but aren't you like his girlfriends or something? Because that's kinda how it came off..." Joey asked, receiving a kick from me under the table.  
Laurie, Megan and Darren all exchanged looks before they burst out laughing.  
"NOOOOOO!" Megan exclaimed, tears in her eyes.  
"As if we'd date this loser!" Laurie added, gasping for air.  
"Gosh, you guys! Hurtful! It's not as if I'm that incapable if getting a girlfriend!" He laughed, but I couldn't help but notice how his eyes flashed to me when he mentioned a girlfriend.  
Damn, that feeling was back.  
We all talked relaxedly until the professor came in.  
Halfway through the class, Jaime passed me a note:  
"Okay, girl, if you don't go after him, I sure as hell will."  
I shook my head at the note, replying:  
"Go for it. I seriously don't have any intention of being with him that way.  
But he does seem like he'd be a good friend..."  
Jaime rolled her eyes at my reply, writing:  
"Nah, I could never do that to you. Stubborn as you are, I know you'll admit it one day. Just hope it doesn't take too long..."  
Now it was my turn to roll my eyes, but I didn't answer, instead I decided to actually listen to the drone of the teachers voice and try to concentrate.  
The class went on and on, until the professor finally told us to go.  
"Hey, Gina?" Laurie said, as we stood up to leave.  
"Yes?" I asked, trying to hide my skepticism.  
"Megan and I were planning in going to the movies on Saturday, and we wanted to know if you would like to come? It'd be a good way to get to know each other..." She explained, looking at me hopefully.  
"Sure, I'd love to." I replied, actually meaning it.  
I waved to my, well, friends, I guess, and made my way to my next class alone, thinking about nothing but what Jaime said in her last note.


	4. These Games We Play

October-  
I sat in the back of Jaime's car, squashed between our other dorm mate Devin and our neighbor Lauren, while Lauren's room mate Lily leisurely sat shotgun.  
We'd all become fast friends over our love for Harry Potter, Disney and musicals.  
"I still don't see why Lily gets to sit up front..." Lauren grumbled, kicking the back of Jaime's seat.  
We were on our way to Michigan stadium for the big University of Michigan vs. Michigan State game.  
As squished as I was, I was also really excited.  
We were meeting Joey, Joe, Darren, Megan, Laurie, plus our other new friends Dylan, Julia, Brian H and R(who we called by their last names, Holden and Rosenthal, in order to make everyone's lives easier), Denise and Meredith there.

"Freedom!" Lauren yelled as soon as Jaime parked the car.  
She charged out the door, and kneeled down on the ground as if to pray.  
"You're a raving lunatic!" I laughed, walking with the rest of the others towards the stadium doors.  
"Wait!" She called, running to keep up.

"Ref, what game are you watching!?" Joe screamed.  
"Are you like this every game?" Devin asked.  
"Yep, pretty much." He answered simply.  
"At least you don't have to live with him." Darren whispered in my ear, causing me to laugh and Joe to shoot him a dirty look.  
"You need some work on your whispering skills, I see." I whispered back.  
Laurie, on my other side, poked my knee when she saw Darren and I so close.  
When we went out to the movies that first weekend, they both decided I was madly in love with Darren, and have spent the last month and a half trying to get me to admit it.  
So, promptly, I kicked Laurie in the shin.  
"Dammit." She muttered under her breath.  
Megan laughed from Laurie's other side, but didn't peel her eyes off the game.  
Although she went to UofM, Megan was still partly a Michigan State Spartan at heart, since her whole family went there.  
Let's just say her family wasn't so pleased when she chose the Wolverines over the Spartans.  
"What the hell, ref!?" Joe yelled again.

"Hail to the victors valiant! Hail to the conquering heroes! Hail, hail, to Michigan, the champions of the west!" We all yelled, strolling out of the stadium, winning smiles on our faces.  
(Although Megan did look a little conflicted)  
"Ugh, the car is sooooo far away..." Devin grumbled.  
"Climb aboard!" Joe said, crouching down so she could get on his back.  
"Piggy back ride races!" Lauren cried, jumping on Laurie's back.  
"Hell yes!"  
Everyone climbed on each others back.  
Jaime got on Joey, Lily on Holden, Megan on Rosenthal, Meredith on Denise, and Julia on Dylan.  
I laughed as this all unfolded, rummaging through my purse for Jaime's keys, which she hasn't wanted to carry.  
I finally found them, and looked up to find everyone looking at me and the man beside me.  
"Uh, wha-" I started to ask, but then realized what was going on. "Oh, no, it's okay Dare. You don't have to..."  
"Nonsense." He laughed, lifting me onto his back.  
"All right! First one to Jaime's car wins! On your mark, get set," Lauren shouted once we all lined up."GO!"  
We all laughed so hard as we began.  
Soon, Denise crumpled to the ground with Meredith, as did Dylan and Julia and Lily and Holden.  
I laughed as Darren sped up, passing the struggling Rosenthal with Megan and Joey with Jaime.  
Darren didn't seem to waver under my weight, as we soon approached Joe and Devin.  
I waved to Dev as we surged forward, almost to Lauren and Laurie.

"We are the champions, my friends!" Darren sang, as we reached Jaime's car, having long past Laurie and Lauren.  
I looked back to see everyone walking leisurely towards us, some closer to the finish line than others.  
I fist pumped the air in triumph, sticking my tongue out at Joey, who'd just rudely flipped me off.  
"Jealous, much?" I shouted to him, receiving the finger from multiple people now.  
Darren laughed as he helped me off his back, but I stumbled and fell on my wrist because, well, I'm just clumsy.  
Darren looked down at me on the ground for a quiet moment before he burst out laughing.  
"I hate you!" I joked, struggling to get up, because of my hurt wrist.  
"Liar. Here." He said,holding out his hand to my uninjured one.  
I took it stubbornly, fake glaring at him.  
He pulled me up very quickly, causing me to stumble into his chest.  
I quickly backed away, afraid of his reaction, but was relieved when he just laughed again.  
I rolled my eyes, brushing it off, but suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my wrist, and grimaced.  
"Here, let me see your wrist." He offered, and I obliged.  
"Sh:t, this doesn't look good. I can take you to the ER, if you'd like?" He offered again, as Lauren and Laurie finally walked up to us.  
"What happened?" Laurie asked worriedly.  
"She fell on her wrist, and it looks really bad. I'm going to take her to the ER. My car's right there." He said, pointing to a silver Prius.  
"I'll come too." Lauren said.  
"No, it's okay, I'll be fine. I'll be back home in an hour, tops." I said, letting Darren lead me away.


End file.
